The Plus Sign is Worseor Better?
by 1Tokyogirl11
Summary: Amu and Ikuto are drunk coming back from a party  not that much  and do some things together...and there are consequences. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, THIS IS MY FIRST LEMON SO DONT BE MEAN! :3 AMUTO 3


Okay, I got bored, so I wrote this story. It's my first lemon, so NOOOOOOOOOO FLAMES PLEASE! In this story they're a bit older like Amu's 19 and Ikuto's 23 so don't say that they're too young.. :P I know it will be a bit bad, but please R&R, and tell me what I should fix to make it better! :3

**1Tokyogirl11: Alright! Let's start!**

**Amu: Why me…**

**1Tokyogirl11: JUST SAY THE DISCLAIMER!  
**

**Amu: o.o ok… 1Tokyogirl11 does not own Shugo Chara! *thank god!***

**1Tokyogirl11: what?**

**Amu: …nothing…**

**Amu's P.O.V.**

I sat down on the toilet and opened the little box. I read the instructions carefully, so no mistakes would be made. I took out the little tab and peed (that's how you spell it, right?) on it. As I waited for the results, I thought back on the events that happened a week ago.

FLASHBACK

_After a party where they got drunk, Ikuto walked Amu over to her house. It was dark, and Amu's parents were out of the house. Ikuto took off his shirt and walked closer to Amu, finally doing what he should have done years ago. He suddenly kissed her, lips colliding. Amu blushed, then felt Ikuto's tongue prodding at her mouth. She slowly opened it, allowing entrance. Ikuto explored her mouth, taking in her taste and wanting more. They battled for dominance and Ikuto eventually won. He slipped her shirt off, taking her bra with it and watching her breasts bounce out of the bra. He teased her, twisting her nipples, and Amu moaned. Hearing that made his hard member even harder. As he sucked on her mounds and placed butterfly kisses on her neck and chest, she pulled down Ikuto's pants to reveal dark blue boxers with kittens on them. She giggled, making Ikuto blush. In return, he also took off her pants, and saw that she was wearing underwear with strawberries and hearts on it. He lifted his eyebrow, slipped his hand into her panties and teased her, making her moan out and wanting more. Ikuto pushed two fingers into her and started pumping in and out. This made her gasp and dig her nails into Ikuto's back. Ikuto smirked as Amu began panting and yelled, "I'm about to-" Then, Ikuto took his fingers out of her, and brought his fingers to his mouth, tasting her. "No fair!" she wined, but then she got an idea. She flipped Ikuto over and she was in a dominating position. She fingered the band of his boxers and took them off in one swift move. She was a bit surprised at how big Ikuto was, and Ikuto smirked at her reaction. Amu licked the tip of his erect cock and sucked. Then she stopped and clutched his hard member with her hand and started rubbing it, gradually holding him tighter as she went faster. When Amu could tell that he was about to cum, she stopped just like Ikuto did to her. He got a irritated look on his face, then asked, "Ready?" Amu simply nodded and Ikuto flipped them over again, placing his dick at her tight entrance. He entered her, getting a few moans from Amu. Amu told him to go faster, and he did, thrusting in and out at a rhythm. A little while after Ikuto felt her walls tighten against him, and they both cummed. Ikuto and Amu were both worn-out now, and fell asleep in each other's arms after they exchanged one last set of words._

"_I love you, Amu."  
_

"_I love you too, Ikuto."_

**Amu's P.O.V.**

I stared at the little stick. _No way, no way._ I thought as I stared at the little red plus sign. My hands trembled and I dropped the stick. _How am I going to tell Ikuto? _I put myself together and picked up the pregnancy test. I threw it away along with the box, then walked out of the bathroom, straight into Ikuto.

"Hey, what took you so long?" He said, smirking.

I blushed and looked the other way. "I think…I think I might be pregnant."

Ikuto stiffened for a moment, then embraced me in a warm hug. "Ok, we'll get through this together…by the way, have you told your parents yet?" I froze. How was I going to tell them something like that? Ikuto sighed. "Then we'll just have to go tell them now."

**YAY! FINISHED A CHAPTER! :3 please rate!**

**Ikuto: why am I stalking Amu when she goes to the bathroom?**

**1Tokyogirl11: Cause this is my story. and ur a perv anyways.**

**Ikuto: …weirdo.**

**1Tokyogirl11: Don't forget, I have magical author powers!**

**Ikuto: ?**

**1Tokyogirl11: I CAN MAKE YOU GET RUN OVER BY A CAR :D**

**Ikuto: O.o *runs away***


End file.
